


Something Sweet

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s that time of year again. <br/>The last two months of the year, filled with the sense of magic in the air. <br/>Six months into the relationship, Michael and Gavin are spending their first Thanksgiving together as a couple. </p><p>Michael couldn’t be happier, but what’s the matter with Gavin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

“Preheat the oven.” Michael read as he leaned his weight against the counter reading over the recipe.  
“To what?” Gavin fiddled with the buttons.  
“400 degrees.”  
“Celsius or Fahrenheit?” Gavin turned to look at his boyfriend, his eyes huge. Michael turns to the Brit frowning.  
“This is fucking America, Gavin. Get your shit together and welcome to Ah-Mur-ica.” Michael teased. Gavin rolled his eyes and punched in 400 degrees on the stove. “Now what, Michael?”  
“Now, come kiss me.” Michael grins.  
“That’s not in the instructions, and we don’t have time. We have to be at the Ramsey’s by 5pm and it’s already 2pm. I don’t want to be late. Stop faffing about.” Gavin folded his arms, Michael poked out his bottom lip in response.  
“Sorry, Gavvy-Wavvy.” Michael put on his cute voice. Gavin sighed.  
“Really, Michael?”  
“I just wanted to kiss my beautiful Gavin Free. I didn’t know I was a monster.”  
“Michael, honestly-”  
“Looks like I won’t be getting any kisses today, and not ever again.” Michael turns away from Gavin dramatically.  
“Gosh, you’re a prick.” Gavin crosses the kitchen and stands behind Michael, wrapping his arms around the redhead from behind. Gavin’s lips touch the soft skin at the back of Michael’s neck. Michael’s lips part and he leans back against Gavin. “What’s next?” Gavin whispers, getting back on topic.  
“Ummmm. Did you unfold the pastry dough?” Michael turns around to face him while Gavin still held him close.  
“Yes.”  
“Ok, well once the dough is spread on the baking sheet, you put in with the fruit filling.” Michael instructs and Gavin nods. Gavin scoops the cherry filling into the dough, some of it smearing onto his pointer finger.  
“Here.” Gavin raises his finger to Michael’s lips. “Tell me how it tastes.”  
“Gladly.” Michael opened his mouth, taking Gavin’s finger between his lips and sucking the sweetness from his skin. Gavin bites his lip as Michael continues. Once Michael is done, he looks up at Gavin. “It’s tastes good. But not as good as your lips.”  
“Well, good? I guess.” Gavin laughs. “Now, we seal it with the egg wash, right?”  
“Yup.” Michael nods watching Gavin seal up the pastry, pressing the ends down with a fork, leaving beautiful creases. “Lovely job, Gavvers.”  
“You approve?”  
“I do.” Michael wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck.  
“Bloody hell, Michael. Will we ever get this pastry in the oven?” Gavin asks, slightly annoyed.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Michael looks down, honestly a bit sad this time.  
“No, I’m sorry.” Gavin sighs.  
“Is something wrong? Why don’t you want to be close?” Michael’s soft brown eyes look up into Gavin’s. Gavin turns away to place the pastry into the oven and he set the timer. “Gavin, talk to me.” Gavin shrugs his shoulders.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Gavin, fucking talk to me! We’re in a relationship! We’re not in fucking bullshit land anymore! You need to communicate with me. You don’t know how I feel right now do you? Of course not, because we’re not communicating. I feel hurt right now to be honest. I feel a little rejected. I’ve been holding in my love for you, for so fucking long Gavin. Now that we’re finally together, and have been for almost six months now, I’m so happy. All I want is to finally be able to express my love towards you everyday, and just be close. I understand that right now you need your space, I get it. But at least fucking tell me why.” Michael admits full heartedly. After saying those things to Gavin, they’re both quiet. Michael scratches his arm nervously. “I love you.” Michael adds, shrugging, not knowing what to say to get Gavin to respond. Gavin’s mouth opens like he might say something, but he doesn’t. He turns away from Michael. Michael feels vulnerable and exposed to Gavin, having shared his feelings and getting nothing in return. Michael doesn’t feel safe, he feels like Gavin could take this opportunity to hurt him.  
“How long does this thing bake for? I put the timer for thirty minutes, I think that’s what I remember you saying yesterday when we read over the recipe.” Gavin turns the conversation back to the pastry.  
“Fuck it, Gavin. I don’t care if the shit blows the fuck up! Talk to me! What is bothering you?” Michael walks over to Gavin, wrapping his arms around him and pressing his face to his boyfriend’s chest. “Please, talk to me.” Gavin looks down at the redhead. He knows sharing his feelings isn’t easy for Michael to do.  
“I’m sorry.” Gavin kisses the top of Michael’s head.  
“It’s ok.” Michael hugs Gavin tighter.  
“It’s not. You’re being open with me and I’m just pushing it away. I didn’t mean to be that way. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“What’s wrong?” Michael turns his head up to look at Gavin’s face.  
“I’m just scared.” Gavin doesn’t look at Michael.  
“Of?”  
“What’s happening.”  
“What do you mean? I don’t understand.” Michael’s brow furrows in confusion.  
“This relationship.”  
“You’re afraid of me?” Michael chokes.  
“No I-”  
“You think I’m going to fucking hurt you? Lie to you? Cheat?”  
“Well, not exactly.” Gavin tries to find the words to explain.  
“I’m not going to do any of those things, Gavin. When we first became friends, all I wanted was to make you smile and laugh. I wanted to hear everything you had to say, I loved your voice and I always cared about what you had to say. Gavin, still to this day, the only thing I want is your happiness and to share it with you.” Michael reaches his hand up to the back of Gavin’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Gavin’s lips meet his. The kiss is short, but very meaningful to Gavin.  
“I’m just so afraid that somewhere down the line, you’re going to think less of me and leave me. I’m not the smartest, or the bravest, or most attractive. I just feel so wrong for you sometimes.” Gavin touches Michael’s face, Michael then presses his lips into Gavin’s palm.  
“You’re perfect for me. You understand me. You know the difference between me being angry, and me just yelling because I’m a little shit. You know when I just need a hug to make it through the day. You know what it means when I’m silent. When I’m close to you, everything is right with the world. Do you know how I feel when I wake up in the morning, and the first thing I see is you? I feel so complete.” Michael turns his head to place a kiss in the center of Gavin’s hand again. Gavin’s eyes are getting teary, so are Michaels. “Just please understand that I love you, and I’m not going anywhere?” Michael pleads, not knowing what else to say to comfort him. Gavin smiles.  
“I love you too, Michael. I understand. Thank you. I know I am safe with you, sometimes I just get scared.”  
“Well, don’t.” Michael smiles up at Gavin before crossing the kitchen to the window and he peers out. “This is our first Thanksgiving together, well...as a couple and it’s snowing. Since when does it fucking snow in Texas?” He frowns. Gavin walks up behind him to view the gently falling flakes. Michael sighs. “I don’t even remember where I left the stupid window scraper for the car. I never have to use the thing down here.”  
“We’ll find it.” Gavin assures him, reaching to hold his hand, Michael laces their fingers. Almost as soon as their hands are joined, the timer goes off.  
“I’ll get it.” Michael runs to the oven, opening it. The warm scent of cherries fills the air, Gavin wants to dig into it now. Michael looks up noticing Gavin’s hungry expression. “No, it has to cool first. Besides, this is for everyone so we have to keep it whole until the dinner.”  
“Aw.” Gavin pouts. “Bloody Americans and their fancy Thanksgiving rules. I want something sweet now.”  
“How about we go to the bedroom for a bit?” Michael bites his lip, giving Gavin a sultry look. The Brit’s face turns rouge.  
“Michael...” He giggles.  
“Come on, Gav.” Michael takes his hand and leads him down the hall to their bedroom. Gavin presses Michael’s back to the wall and kisses him hungrily. 

Long story short, Gavin did get something sweet. Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
